


floral ring

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: Hakyeon has a very bad habit; try as he might, he can’t seem to break it either. He loves to seduce passing travelers and steal their trinkets to give to Taekwoon.





	floral ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakyeonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/gifts).



> inspired by hakyeon's latest ethereal instagram post. we love boys in flower crowns

Hakyeon likes to seek refuge where no one else can reach him. He’s the best climber in his little clan, and when he needs to escape, this is where he comes. The wind whistles through the branches of the tall oak tree he’s perched himself in, dancing around him in gusts and nearly taking his flower circlet clean off the top of his head. It would be a shame to lose it — it’s one of his favorite gifts from Taekwoon, and he wears it almost every day. From this high up, he can see for miles and miles around, the sun smiling down on all of the towns in the surrounding area. 

The sun would be smiling down on him too if he weren’t in such a foul mood. He and Taekwoon are fighting over something silly. Hakyeon can’t even remember what over anymore, but all that matters to him is that he’s upset. Really, Hakyeon knows he’s being foolish; he and Taekwoon have been friends for so long that a minor spat shouldn’t last for an entire week. Unfortunately, last it has. Hakyeon doesn’t remember the last time they spoke more than two words to each other. Loneliness is beginning to creep in on him — maybe it’s time to apologize and let bygones be bygones. Taekwoon’s his best (and only) friend. At the very least, he deserves forgiveness. 

With all the grace and fluidity of his species, he leaps nimbly from branch to branch as he scales down the tree. It’s exhilarating, adrenaline pumping through his veins, the rush unlike anything he could ever experience on the ground. All the other nymphs can stay content in their pools and their waterfalls, happy to sun themselves by their shores all day. Hakyeon prefers this. 

He’s surprised to find Taekwoon waiting for him at the bottom of his tree. “Hakyeon,” he says softly, wringing his hands together and looking down at the ground. “I wanted to apologize. I never should have called you shallow. You’re someone loving and caring and kind, and I said it in the heat of the moment and regretted it immediately. I’m really sorry.” Taking off the necklace circled around his neck, he presents it to Hakyeon with outstretched hands. It’s a beautiful charm, a small pendant of silver inlaid with green stones, and Taekwoon averts his eyes in shame when Hakyeon looks up at him. “Please forgive me.”

“You didn’t have to do all this, love. All is forgiven.” He takes Taekwoon’s hands and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, a small smile on his face when he feels the other’s shoulders relax in relief. When he pulls away, Taekwoon loops the necklace around Hakyeon’s neck. It’s a tender moment, the type of moment Hakyeon stores away for safekeeping when he needs comfort. Taekwoon loves him. Taekwoon cares for him. Even when they argue, he always has Taekwoon.

 

———

 

Hakyeon has a very bad habit; try as he might, he can’t seem to break it either. He loves to seduce passing travelers and steal their trinkets to give to Taekwoon. He knows Taekwoon does the same — that’s probably how he got the necklace currently hanging around Hakyeon’s neck — but it’s really no excuse. Sanghyuk has told him time and time again to knock it off, but he just can’t help himself. And thus, he finds himself crouched behind a bush and waiting for a group of travelers off in the distance to pass by. 

In order not to scare off the humans, Hakyeon has to do something he absolutely loathes — dressing himself. He managed to nick something loose fitting from some humans a while back, so he forces himself into those, but he refuses to wear shoes. Hakyeon likes the way his feet are, caked with dirt and rough with callouses, and the idea of making himself stuff them into shoes makes him shudder. No way. 

The men inches ever closer, and Hakyeon finds himself itching with anticipation. It’s a similar thrill to his tree climbing but different all at the same time. Here, the fear of failure sends a shiver up his spine; if he seduces the wrong humans, he could be captured, tortured, killed, or all of the above. If he succeeds, Hakyeon gets goodies for Taekwoon as a reward. It’s a dangerous game to play, but Hakyeon’s powerful, and the odds have always been in his favor. 

As the group is about to pass him, Hakyeon steps from the woods and looks upon the humans with guarded curiosity. It’s a practiced affectation, but it works; the humans are watching him with attentive eyes. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and bats his lashes at the men, his posture radiating innocent seduction. “You three wouldn’t happen to have any food to spare, would you? I’ve been wandering for days looking for something to eat...” He trails off and tiptoes over to the group, treading carefully. One false step could get him in serious trouble. 

The most grizzly-looking of the three looks quite wary of Hakyeon, but the other two are more than happy to dip into their knapsacks looking for something for Hakyeon to eat. Hakyeon sees they’re absolutely enamored with him, would do anything for him, so he tentatively reaches out to touch each of them in turn. “Thank you both. My gratitude runs deep.” When the rough-looking one turns away, he flicks a hand into one of their bags and nicks a few gold coins from it before lifting his arm to slide them up his sleeve. Hakyeon steps away with spoils in hand, he gives them all a deep bow, but when he turns to walk back into the forest, a calloused hand grabs his bicep. 

Hakyeon cries out in pain, the grip on his arm like a vice, and the man leans in to snarl in Hakyeon’s face. “Give back what you took.”

“I don’t—“

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you thieving little shit.”

Hakyeon’s terrified — is this where it ends for him? With tears starting to fall down his face, he slips the coins out of his sleeve and holds his hand out for the man to take back.

“Jaehwan, Hongbin, this is why you don’t ever trust the forest, kind as it may seem.” The man gives Hakyeon a rough shake, rough enough to dislodge his shoulder from its socket. His scream echoes through the trees, and god, he hopes Taekwoon won’t have to hear him dying. Will this human go that far?

“He’s a nymph, the seductive bastard. Don’t ever fall for their tricks. Creature, I’ll leave you alive today, but don’t let me ever see you again, do you hear me?”

With a feeble nod, Hakyeon hands his head in shame. The human shoves him to the ground and scolds the other two to get moving before they leave him behind, squirming in the middle of the road. He’s in agonizing pain, but he supposes he’s lucky to escape with just a dislocated shoulder. 

Hakyeon can sense Taekwoon’s presence, and no sooner than he feels Taekwoon’s energy, the other appears from the foliage and lets out a distressed cry once he sees the state Hakyeon is in. “Oh, Hakyeon, what happened to you?!”

“Get— get me out of here, we have to go right now—“

Taekwoon has him slung over his back in record time. He’s sprinting through the forest and gets Hakyeon back to their hollow as quickly as he can, and he lays Hakyeon down on his bed and worries over him. “Love, what happened? Who did this to you? Fuck, I need to fix your shoulder...”

As Taekwoon shoves his shoulder back in place, Hakyeon’s pained yowls echo through the trees, apparently loud enough for Sanghyuk to hear, and oh, he’s pissed. “Hakyeon,” he snarls, storming into the hollow, “what the fuck have I told you about messing with humans?!”

Hakyeon doesn’t answer, he’s too afraid to. Sanghyuk’s face is beet red, and he knows better than to even try to justify his actions with a reply. 

“After all the times I’ve told you to leave well enough alone. I can’t believe you. You could have been killed!” Sanghyuk rubs at his face with a groan. “As your punishment, Taekwoon will be escorting you everywhere from now on, and you’re not allowed to go anywhere but the hollow or the swimming pond until you’ve learned your lesson.” 

“But Sanghyuk—“

“Enough!” Sanghyuk is yelling now, and he looks like he’s about one word away from dislocating Hakyeon’s other shoulder. “I’ve had enough of you antagonizing the humans! Today should be a lesson to you!” 

Hakyeon hangs his head, ashamed. Sanghyuk’s right, as he usually is. “It will be, Sanghyuk. I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

When Sanghyuk storms away, Taekwoon comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, pressing a soothing kiss to his neck. There’s magic in it, Hakyeon can sense it. “Taekwoon, are you trying to charm me?”

“I just— I thought it might take some of the pain away—“

“Oh, Taekwoonie...” Hakyeon turns around and presses a tender kiss to the other’s lips. “You are too sweet to me.” Wrapping his good arm around Taekwoon’s waist, Hakyeon nuzzles his temple into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. It’s his only comfort, knowing that through this, Taekwoon will be there for him. The others can judge him for his actions, look at him with scoffs and blatant stares, but Taekwoon’s loving eyes will always be the first he sees and the only ones he cares about. 

 

———

 

Hakyeon hates the monotony of his everyday life now. There are only so many times he can sun himself on the pond’s edge or search for berries along the edge of the hollow with Taekwoon. He has no idea how anyone else in their little family does it. He needs excitement, danger,  _ something _ . 

However, his wish is granted all too soon. Hakyeon senses him before anyone else does, but it’s not long before the rest of the clan does too. _HUMAN_ , his mind shouts at him. _AGGRESSIVE_ _HUMAN, DANGER_. Before he has the chance to flee, a horrifyingly familiar face stumbles into the clearing. The human from the other day. 

“You,” he growls, his eyes locked with Hakyeon’s terrified ones. “You stole something of mine and didn’t give it back. That’s a fucking family heirloom, and I want it back.”

No, that can’t be right. Hakyeon only took the coins, and he returned them all, didn’t keep a single one. “I think you have the wrong idea—“

The human crosses the clearing in an instant, pulling a knife from his belt, but before he has a chance to attack, Taekwoon’s nicked the knife straight from his hands and lands a punch square to the human’s jaw, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling to his knees. “You don’t touch him ever again.” Taekwoon is at his most terrifying when he needs to protect Hakyeon, and all the blood drains from the human’s face as he realizes the position he’s put himself in. His knife is solidly in Taekwoon’s right hand, ready to strike at a moment’s notice, and Taekwoon looks just about ready to commit murder. 

“I thought your kind didn’t kill—“

At this, Taekwoon leans down and laughs in his face, albeit humorlessly, and he yanks the human’s head back by his hair and presses the knife against his throat. “I would do anything to protect Hakyeon. Even kill if need be. So don’t make it necessary.”

Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon, looking for further instructions, but Hakyeon can only shake his head no. “He doesn’t have to die. Not over this. However, I do operate under the policy of an eye for an eye, so—“ He saunters over to the two of them, reaching over and grabbing the human’s bicep. “Sorry, this will hurt quite a lot.” And he pulls the human’s shoulder clean out of its socket. 

In the small clearing, Taekwoon’s laughing echoes louder than the human’s screams, and when he runs for dear life back to the village from which he came, Hakyeon can’t help but smile too.

 

———

 

Hakyeon gets another earful from Sanghyuk for his little spectacle, but it’s not nearly as bad as the last. If anything, Sanghyuk’s probably grateful that the two of them scared the human off. He’s still not off the hook, not quite yet, so Taekwoon still follows him around like a shadow. Not that Hakyeon minds at all. 

They sit together at the edge of the stream that feeds the swimming pond. They’re alone together for now — the rest of the clan has gone out on their hunting trip for the month. Their hands locked between them, they watch fish swim by and minnows nip at their toes, lazily kicking their feet and sending ripples out across the water. It’s quiet between them, but Hakyeon can’t help but break the silence with a quiet request. 

“Taekwoon, would you kiss me?”

He and Taekwoon have always teetered precariously on the edge of love. Nymphs are affectionate creatures by nature, but something glows warmer between the two of them than with all the others. In moments like this, Hakyeon wonders if maybe there’s more between them. Wonders if their need for each other goes beyond the norm for their kind. Loving him is easier than breathing, and Hakyeon couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live a life without Taekwoon in it. 

Taekwoon thinks nothing of Hakyeon’s request, simply leaning in and pressing their lips together, a hand cupping Hakyeon’s cheek. It’s easy, the way Taekwoon’s hand creeps around his waist and presses against the small of his back. Taekwoon cradles Hakyeon in his arms like he’s made of glass. Ever since Hakyeon got hurt, Taekwoon treats him like this, and if he’s being honest with himself, Hakyeon likes the way it feels to be loved so gently. 

A throat clears behind him, and as Hakyeon whips his head around, his blood runs cold when he sees the same goddamn human standing on the other side of the pond. There’s nothing aggressive about him this time, Hakyeon’s relieved to note, nothing but a brief glimmer of curiosity underneath the surface. 

Taekwoon is the first to speak. “Why did you come back? I thought you’d learned your lesson.” He’s slow to pull away from Hakyeon, but pull away he does, ignoring Hakyeon’s indignant whine at the loss of contact. 

“I don’t know.” The honesty in his voice is hard to miss. “I feel so drawn to this place, and I can’t explain why. I had to come back.”

Ah, so that explains it. “You’ve succumbed to the magic, as some humans who stumble upon this place do.” This he understands how to handle. Hakyeon slowly pushes himself onto his knees before standing and wading into the swimming pond. It’s not deep, no more than two meters at any point, so he can walk all the way across and keep his eyes on the human at the same time. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Wonsik.” The human’s eyes flicker back and forth between Hakyeon’s approaching figure and Taekwoon’s distant one, eventually settling on Hakyeon, who’s rested his arms on the edge of the pool at Wonsik’s feet.

“Well, Wonsik,” Hakyeon says, weaving magic into every word he speaks, “I’m afraid there’s no cure for nymph magic. Except for one thing.”

“What is that?”

Hakyeon can hear Taekwoon giggling behind him. “You have to kiss him,” Taekwoon says from across the water, his giggling getting ever louder.

To his credit, Wonsik manages to still have the soundness of mind to grimace at that, but the magic is starting to take a toll on his better judgment; Hakyeon can tell by the woozy way Wonsik regards him. It doesn’t take any more coercing for the human to kneel at the edge of the pond and look down at Hakyeon, but his eyes are still hesitant.

“Yeah, Wonsik. Kiss me.” 

Hakyeon can see the struggle going on in Wonsik’s mind -- he’s trying to fight off the magic the best he can, but Hakyeon is very old and very powerful, and try as he might, Wonsik eventually gives into the tide of Hakyeon’s coercion. He leans down and presses his lips to Hakyeon’s, emotionless and cold, pulling away after a few seconds.

“Ah ah ah, dear, that won’t do. With  _ feeling _ .” Without giving Wonsik any time to make a move, Hakyeon reaches a hand up and tugs Wonsik down by his shirt collar and kisses him hard. He feels the human’s heartbeat flutter softly with glee — this is how it should be. Wonsik’s body and mind completely bewitched and under his control. After a few moments, Hakyeon pulls away and giggles giddily, pushing away from the edge of the pond to float on his back. 

Wonsik touches a disbelieving finger to his lips, his eyes wide. “Why… why do I feel the same as I did before?”

Taekwoon starts giggling again. “He tricked you, silly human. There’s no cure for nymph magic at all.”

“But why?” 

“Because it’s funny, kissing humans.” Hakyeon kicks his leg up to splash a bit of water in Wonsik’s face, his voice lilting with delight. “Go home, Wonsik. We’ll see you again soon.”

Hakyeon can smell the salt of the tears on Wonsik’s face as the human turns to run away, and he swims back over to Taekwoon once it’s just them in the clearing once more. “He’s so cute, Taekwoonie. And he’ll be here for a long time, don’t you think?” Dragging himself back onto the shore, he curls up underneath the midday sun and rests his head on Taekwoon’s lap. 

“I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaupdates)!


End file.
